Don't Burn Dear (HIATUS)
by The Storytelling Wraith
Summary: What happens when you delve into darkness? The Team is visited by an unknown character. Even to the Justice League, he is not known of. Cassandra wonders if, what she thinks is right. Are these feelings real? Rated M for violence and sexual behavior. Reader discretion is advised.
1. Frozen Flame

**Alright, very first fanfic. I'm of course extremely nervous. But nonetheless, I hope you like this, any critisism is very much appreciated.  
** **Disclaimer: I, The Storytelling Wraith, do not own any already existing characters. They are owning by their respective company, DC Comics.**

* * *

It seemed like a pretty regular day on Mount Justice, but out on the water stood a young man in a cowl, the water frozen beneath his feet.

Today was the team's first day off in a while, and they intended it to be a good one. They had all agreed to make a beach party out of it.  
"Pass it over here!" Conner yelled. He was in the ending part of a volleyball with Barbara and Megan on his team, Tim, Garfield and Jaime on the other.  
"Here it comes." Barbara said as she shot it over to him. He then jumped up and slammed it into the ground.  
"And that's the end of that!" he yelled in victory.  
"Nice going Conner." Megan said and high fived both him and Barbara.  
"Hey guys, come over here and get some BB and Q." Bart said from the grill he had set up.  
"I think that's gonna have to wait." Dick said, who was standing next to him. "Look." he said and pointed out at the sea.  
"I don't see anything." Bart quickly responded.  
"Dammit Bart, look closer." Dick said being irritated at Bart. As everyone looked to where Dick was pointing, they all noticed that there was a small, different colored patch out there.  
"What is that?" Garfield asked.  
"Whatever it is, with our luck, it's probably not friendly esé." Jaime said while nervously scratching his arm.  
"Let's go see." Megan said and flew to the unknown object's location.  
"I don't like this one bit." he said and activated the blue beetle suit.

When they got into a range, where they could see what it was clearly, they both stopped.  
"Is that a person?" she asked.  
"Looks like he's standing on ice."  
The person grabbed his cowl and threw it off, revealing himself. He had long white hair, that went down to his jaw, with blue tips on the ends. He had a slender, but muscular and toned body. He was wearing a simple black hoodie, with black fingerless gloves on his hands. His black pants had a couple of chains hanging off of them. When he opened his eyes, both Megan and Jaime could see their crimson red glow.  
"He doesn't look too happy Megan." Jaime said and began to scratch his arm again. The unidentified person knelt down on one knee and touched the water. He then swung it up into the air, sending two spikes of ice towards them. Luckily for them, they both managed to react fast enough to dodge them.  
"Woah, why did you do that!" Megan yelled in frustration. The ice controller didn't respond in words. Instead he jumped towards her with a fist of ice. Jaime transformed his hand into his signature sonic cannon and blasted it at him. Then something unexpected happened. The ice man jumped again, as if he was standing on solid air. Megan was baffled at this display. "What the!" she said. He then somersaulted behind her and elbowed her in the back, sending her plummeting into the water.  
"M'gann!" Conner yelled furiously. He took three steps back and jumped towards the one who just knocked his girlfriend out of the air. "You bastard!" he yelled and swung his fist at him.  
"Fool." the man said quietly. He grabbed Conner's arm, held him up and punched him hard in the stomach, making him unconscious.

Simultaneously, an explosion was heard. It came from the cave.  
"Oh no, Cassie is still in there." Malcolm said with a shocked look. Cassandra was sick, so she decided to stay inside. The man holding Conner spun around and threw him onto the beach. He then shot ice out of his hand, making it possible for him to slide to the shore. When he was on the beach, with Jaime and Megan right behind him, he started to run towards the cave's entrance.  
"Bart, stop him!" Dick yelled. Before Dick knew it, Bart was already off.  
"What are you planning to do popsicle?" he asked the ice man. He said nothing. He just kept running. "Uhm, hellooo?" The ice man turned and spat an ice ball at Bart's feet. It hit his right foot, making him trip into the ground. As the ice man returned to running, he found himself in front of Megan, who was blocking the entrance.  
"I will not let you enter our home!" she yelled. His response was to shoot a beam of ice at her, which she dodged with, but it was not meant for her. It took only a few seconds before the man punched through the wall he had been firing at. A huge cloud of smoke sprung out from the hole he had made. He then formed two small balls of ice in his hands. He threw them into his mouth and started to chew on them. He heard a loud bang behind him. He turned to see Conner ready to fight.  
"Come on!" he yelled. But before he could react, the man had already jumped into the smoke. Suddenly a cold gust of wind blew threw the hole, sending most of the smoke outside.  
"What is going on?" Tigress asked, more stating the situation at hand. From the hole in the entrance, stepped out the mystery man, carrying Cassandra in a protective. There were patches of ash on him, and several holes that had been burnt away from the fire inside. He was breathing heavily.  
"Stay back." he said and dropped to his knees. His started to glow an amber color. He took deep breath, opened Cassandra's mouth, and then..

"NO!" they all screamed in horror, as the man spewed fire into their dear friend's mouth. Tim was the first to try and jump in to prevent it from gaining progress, but was only thrown back by the intense heat the flames were emitting. It felt like hours had gone by when he removed his mouth, and the flames stopped. Out of nowhere, La'gaan punched him into a wall.  
"Neptune's beard! What have you done!" he yelled in anger. Behind him, Megan was looking for life signs, anything. La'gaan grabbed him and held him up to the wall. "You chum!" he yelled and then tried to punch him in the face, but instead the man grabbed his hand. He pointed towards Cassandra with the other. At that moment, Cassandra started to cough up smoke.  
"Cassie!" Megan screamed in both horror and relief. La'gaan let go of him and ran to them. It only took a few seconds for the man to recover.  
"Hi guys, can I go to sleep now?" she asked. That was as much as she could muster. She passed out.  
"How?" Kaldur said, deep in thought. Then they heard a small laugh.  
"Hahaha, how very ignorant." said the mystery man, now standing.  
"Ignorant?" Kaldur questioned.  
"Fire is both destruction, and life. Hehe, you're lucky that I was willing to help."  
"You attacked us!" Conner yelled.  
"Perhaps, but it was for a greater cause." he said calmly.  
"What do you mean?" Dick asked, keeping his head cool like Kaldur.  
"I mean that this could've gone worse. I was tracking someone."  
"You mean this guy?" Malcolm said. He was coming out of the hole, holding a knocked out Mirror Master.  
"Yeah, him. When I saw him down at the harbor, I knew something was going on. What he had on him, was something I assumed to be a bomb. Guess I was right."  
"So you brought him here?! To sabotage us?!" Conner was getting more angry.  
"Conner calm down." Megan said and grabbed his hand.

"What's going on down here?" Everyone turned to see all the members of the League descending from the skies. It was Superman who had spoken.  
"Who are you?" Black Canary asked, directed at the young ice man. He didn't respond. He just watched all of them. Studying them. "So you're the silent type? I get it."  
He sighed and said, "Fine, there's no way for me to escape anyways. I'm called the Frozen Flame."  
"What did you want with Mirror Master?" Batman asked.  
"I was in the neighborhood and saw him carrying something. So I gave chase and ended up here."  
"Then why did you attack US!" Conner yelled, still being angry.  
"I don't know. I guess I found you intriguing." Conner, and even Dick, growled at this.  
"Guys, calm down." Green Lantern started, "We'll take him in for further questioning." Nobody could tell, but Batman was considering something. As soon as Green Lantern was about trap him in a construct, Batman said, "Let them do it." Everyone turned to him, mostly of shock and confusion.  
"Bats, are you sure. I mean someone new pops up and attacks them and a known villain." Flash said. He was not too sure about whether or not they should be handling this person. A small laugh was heard. It was the Frozen Flame. He had lit a cigarette and was blowing a nice ray of rings.  
"I agree with the bat, but I want the young martian to do it." he said and pointed at Megan.  
"Me?" she said. "I don't think I should."  
"You can't escape either, so how can you make demands?" Dick said, slightly growling.  
"Because I know that he agrees." he said and pointed at Batman. Megan and Dick looked at him, trying to find the answer they wanted. Batman nodded.  
"It would be a good test for you. We have no idea who this is or how he thinks, and since you don't have that much experience, it could be benificial."  
"Oh, one more thing." Everyone turned to him. "When she recovers," He raised his hand towards Cassandra. "I will only talk to her." Tim had had enough. He instantly kicked Frozen Flame into the wall behind and grabbed his throat, choking.  
"Tim!" Kaldur yelled. But Tim didn't listen. He tightened his grip around this Frozen Flame's throat. Suddenly, a sense of panic ran through Tim's body, sending visible shivers down his spine.  
"What's happening to me?" Tim dropped to one knee. The Frozen Flame blew cold smoke into his face.  
"This is what happens when you try to mess with me." he said and picked him up. His face was an inch away from Tim's. "Stay out of my way." he whispered. He then let Tim go, allowing him to back off. Tim tapped Megan's shoulder.  
"This guy is oozing with trouble." he said.  
"Yeah, and the worst part is." She paused for a bit. "This isn't his true face." Tim could not have been whiter by now. He was on high alert. The Frozen Flame took another drag from his cigarette and leaned up against the wall.  
"If you're done panicking, I would like to get down to business."'

It took a couple of hours, but eventually, Cassandra had recuperated. In the hours she was out, the Frozen Flame, who now had stated his name as Zev, had said nothing other than that. "Do I really have to actually talk to him?" Cassandra asked. When she first saw him, a cold chill had covered her body, instilling fear into her mind.  
"He hasn't said anything since we got him in there. You have to at least try." Zatanna said. Zev had agreed to Zatanna watching over them.  
Cassandra took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm ready. Let's do it." At that moment, Zev seemed to regain more of his consciousness, as he corrected his posture into something more proper.

When all three had entered he said, "Shall we?" Cassandra and Megan both took a seat, Cassandra across from him, Megan in between. She placed a hand on their foreheads as she made the connection. A white flash entered Cassandra's eyes.

She woke up in a white void. Zev sitting in front of her. "Are you ready dear?" he said.


	2. Mindful

**Alright then, second chapter. Thank you to those who read the first one, and have a nice day. More will arrive in the future, I promise.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any pre-existing characters in this story. So don't sue me..**

* * *

"Don't call me dear." Cassandra said. "I'm well aware of what you did to my friends." Zev smiled a playful smirk. "Then you know what I did for them? For you?" he asked. Cassandra turned her head to the left for a few seconds.  
She then sighed and said, "Thanks, I guess." She started to look around. "Where are we?" she asked.  
He raised an eyebrow. "We're in my mind. Where else could we be?" he said.  
"Looks rather desolate don't you think?"  
He himself sighed and stood up. "How about this then?" he asked and snapped his fingers. They were suddenly in a beatiful flower garden. She jumped a little in surprise.  
"What the.."  
"Hell? Not exactly." He finished her sentence. He held out his hand, and suddenly a glass of red wine dropped into it. "Oh. Would you look at that." He took a sip. "It's a classic alright." Cassandra sighed loudly and shook her head. "What?" he asked.  
"Stop fooling around! I'm here for a reason." She was starting to get annoyed.  
"Please, I'm just trying to lighten up the mood." Cassandra started to rub her head in irritation. "Okay fine. Here." he said and clapped his hands twice. They were now on a beach, both with a glass of wine. "Cheers." he said and took another sip. A few nerves seemed to appear on her face. She stood up and jumped on him, pinning his arms to the ground. "Feeling a little feisty?" he said. She snarled at him and swung her fist down, aiming for his face, but she only hit the ground.  
"Dammit!" she yelled. He tapped her shoulder. She quickly spun around to counterattack, but Zev was not close enough to do so.

"I thought this was an interregation." he said and clapped his hands again. This time, they were back in the white void. "Let's get started." he said and sat back in his chair. She growled at his attitude. Why was he so easy-going? He was trapped with her.  
"Good." she said and sat down. Even though she was annoyed by him, she kept her head cool. "From the top then." She grabbed a notebook that she had brought. "Who are you?" she asked.  
"My name is Zev, or the Frozen Flame. Whichever you prefer."  
"What do you want." His eye twitched at the question.  
"Justice." he answered.  
"Justice? Why?" she asked.  
"The world need protecting." His answer was short, but she felt the same way. That was when she noticed something. Something odd. His face was slightly flickering. Seemingly changing. But all she did was ignore it.  
"They told me you control ice, but.." she said expecting him to finish for her.  
"But also fire. I do, but not as a weapon." Now his voice was getting distorted. Cassandra was getting worried.  
"Is something wrong?" she asked. Zev cracked his neck and fingers. "Oh I think I know the answer now." she said and stood up. "Megan get us out."

When they awoke, Zev immediately shot a thin beam of ice into the wall to his left. Cassandra walked to the small amount of ice the beam left behind, and discovered a small piece of tech. "That must be it then." she said. Zev walked over to her and made the ice carry it to his hand. It looked like a bug.  
"Indeed, when we entered my mind it crawled into the room. I thought it was just a normal bug, but I soon realised that it wasn't. So I eliminated it." He crushed it in his hand, only leaving a piece of it intact. "This should lead us to the owner."  
"How do you know?" Cassandra asked.  
"It seems to be a tracking device. I'm sure Nightwing can trace it back." She squinted at him in suspicion.  
"Fine, let's get him." She signaled the camera in the ceiling to turn off. As they walked out, Zev stopped.  
"Something wrong?" Megan asked with genuine concern. He smirked at this.  
"It's nothing." he said. "Though I do seem to have an itch on my head." Her eyes widened a bit and she quickly turned around. He had found out that she had tried to sneak around in his mind. He quickened his pace to reach Cassandra. She already knew what he was going to say.  
"I know, sorry." she whispered and clenched her fist, showing Megan that she was well aware of her mistake.  
"Oh don't worry, it wasn't likely that she would found anything." he whispered back and smiled a bit. Cassandra frowned a bit in curiosity.  
"You seem to be a lot more lighthearted than the others described you."  
"I get that sometimes. And it isn't wrong, it's when I'm in the heat of battle that I can become quite, feral." he said and flashed his snow-white canines. She shook her head and laughed slightly. She was now screaming at herself in her head. How did this stranger have this effect on her? That question was a mystery, even to Zev.

That thought had already crossed his mind, several times. Why did he save her? He did not usually stray from his objective. Even then, he was replaying it. How she looked so helpless, so in need of protection. He could not figure it out. When he looked up, they were in the team's mission room. Dick and Tim were there, arguing about something.  
"Why aren't we with them? He could be dangerous!" Tim yelled, full of frustration.  
"And that's exactly why we went with his terms in the first place!" Dick yelled back.  
"That should be enough for you two to help me." Zev said, making Dick quickly calm down. Tim was not calming down, but he was smart, and he knew when he had to leave. So he did and rushed off to a zeta-tube.  
"Dammit Tim." Dick mumbled to himself. He turned around to face Zev and Cassandra. "What is it?" he asked. Zev handed the piece of tech to him. It only took a second for Dick to realize what it was.  
"A tracking device? I'm guessing you want me to trace it back?" Zev pointed at it with a hard expression.  
"Whoever sent that, was probably looking for me. Now that you and your team is involved, I don't want to take any chances." he said. Anger was boiling in his eyes, and Dick could see that.  
"Agreed. I'll see what I can do." Zev nodded and went for the stairs.  
"He's an odd one, don't you think Cassie?" Dick asked with a slight laugh. She did not respond.

As Zev had made it into the third level of the cave, he encountered Black Canary a couple of feet from the entrance of the stairs.  
"Hello." she said. Zev held out his hand to greet her. She was a bit surprised from this gesture, but she did take it.  
"Hello to you Canary." he said as they shook hands.  
"You never really introduce yourself, did you?"  
"No I didn't." Zev said as he stepped off of the stairs and stood in front of her. He then bowed and said, "My real name is Zev, and it is an honor to meet you." Almost unbelievably, Canary blushed a bit.  
"So uhm, where were you off to?" she asked with a slight feeling of frailty.  
"I was looking for an exit."  
"I'll take you through the back entrance. There's a nice lookout out there."  
"Sounds like something I need right about now." he said as they started walk towards the back entrance.  
"Why is that?" she asked.  
"Well, finding out that you're being tracked, kind of gets to you." he said. Even if it sounded bad, he somehow kept the mood up.  
"I can definitely see that." she said as they had reached the back entrance. It conveniently opened by itself, revealing a cloudless sky riddled with bright stars.  
"Wow." he proclaimed calmly as he walked out, with Canary right behind him. It had been a long time since he really looked at a night's sky.  
"It's beatiful isn't it." she said with a bright smile.  
"Yeah no kidding." he said as a small tear froze on his cheek. He was both surprised and relieved to feel this.  
"Memories?" Canary asked. He sniffed and picked off the ice.  
"Indeed." he took a deep breath. "But those times are now long gone." he said and tilted his head downwards. She gained a sympathetic expression and picked him up by his chin, making him face her.  
"They might be gone, but there's still a long way till the end. Use that to your advantage. Make new ones."  
He smiled. "Damn. For such a badass, and me being a total stranger, you seem so caring." he said.  
"Likewise." she said back.

And so they stood there, gazing into the night's sky. Zev breathed out and created a weak wind of snow, coating the trees below. Canary stretched and yawned.  
"Tired?" he asked.  
"Mhm, it's late. We should get some rest." she answered brightly, even though she was sleepy.  
"You go ahead. I think I'll stay out here a bit longer."  
"Alright then. But don't stay out here for too long. Goodnight" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was shocked. He took his hand up to feel the area, where she connected with his skin. He turned around to see her walking inside.  
"Goodnight." he said. She turned her head slightly, and sent him a smile. When she was gone, he also stretched, but not because he was sleepy. It was because he wanted some exercise. He took of his hoodie and the black t-shirt beneath, uncovering the ice he had on his back. The ice began to move out. It formed a mighty pair of draconic wings. Then they thawed, becoming living flesh and bone. They were still cold, and stiff. They longed for movement. He took a deep breath, and the wings whipped down, making him take off. The initial flap sent a powerful gale across the landscape. As he soared through the air, Cassandra had made her way outside. She was sitting by a tree near the beach, pondering over the situation. He had such a weird effect on her, she just could not explain. This angered her. So she punched through the tree to blow off some steam.  
"God.." she mumbled to herself. She was frustrated with herself. She closed her eyes to think clearer. What was it with this guy? She could not get him out of her head. A cold breeze crossed her cheel. She quickly spun around, ready for battle. It was him.

"A bit stressed are we?" he asked mockingly.  
"Like you would know." Even though she was angry, she could not help but feel attracted to the shirtless Zev. It was clear that he had taken good care of his body. His muscles were sharply cut and toned. Besides that, it was still hard not to notice his wings. "You have wings." she proclaimed.  
"I do. I haven't used them in a while, so they were quite stiff and needed a test drive." An idea appeared in his head. "You can fly to right?" he asked. She responded by slowly ascending into the air. "I take that as a yes. How about we have a race?"  
She laughed. "Haha, you would lose."  
"Well we won't find out if we don't have race."  
"Alright then, where to?" she asked.  
"How about to that high school and back?" he suggested. He was eager to see her in action.  
"That's gonna have to wait." a male voice said. It was Nightwing.  
"Can it wait?" he asked.  
"No." Dick strongly stated. "We have a problem."


End file.
